


The Sun to Shine By Day and All the Stars at Night

by 3amepiphany



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: The present becomes the past as soon as it is unwrapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/154143300869/okay-im-gonna-post-this-now-so-i-stop-pecking-at

“It’s Today,” Wander said.

Sylvia was familiar with the holiday at this point; many of those in her bounty hunting ring weren’t from this galaxy, either, but those that were had been very adamant about explaining what it was and how it was celebrated. Last year Ryder had given her a brand new roll of training tape for her knuckles and wrists, and she’d given him a salvaged part he’d been waiting to replace on the ship for a good, dangerous while.

She wasn’t expecting a gift, this season of their lives, though. Nor was she planning to give one. They’d been on this current planet for about a week now and the weather was absolutely calming and relaxingly warm to the point that she was waking up in the mornings laid flat out on the sand and soaking in all that wonderful heat and ready to laze about with not much more to the day than a meal or two. Maybe a swim in the sea. And while there was wildlife, there didn’t seem to be any inhabitants here in the immediate area, so no shops, no markets, no farms, no villages where one might even acquire a gift. Or materials to wrap it.

But there was the Hat, she found herself remembering.

She rolled over with a yawn, looking over at him, still laying in the Hat as if it were a sleeping bag. He brought up and out a hand and rubbed at his eyes carefully, but did nothing else, said nothing else. She listened to the sounds of everything else around them, in their silence.

Well, she thought after a while. That wasn’t quite right. Hat aside there were some things around that might be nice gifts if one were so inclined. Shells. Flowers. The palm fronds looked soft enough to weave and braid into something cool. There might even be some pretty rocks around. She lay there, though, contemplating this, thinking of the same sort of little gifts her father would bring home with him for her and her brothers - the pretty shells and stones they used to make jewelry for their mother and for granny. The flower seeds he brought home to try to plant a garden with. His knowledge of weaving and knotwork. Evenings together as a family, reading new books aloud or bringing home an everyday story that they could all enjoy in its telling.

“It’s Today,” she finally said aloud.

Wander didn’t have any outward response for a bit, but then he apologized. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone to spend the holiday with and I don’t even have a well-chosen gift.”

“It’s alright. I don’t either.”

“I know Hat’s pretty good at gift-givin’.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Can’t really think of anything adequate enough, anyways, and it just seems weird pulling something blindly out of Hat... I never grew up with the holiday. Gifts were just something that made us think of one another when we were giving them, or after we’d been given them, and they happened whenever. With the crew we’d each usually grab a round of drinks or some food and spend the night catching up, spinning tall tales and jokes.”

He lay there quietly, not even wiggling his feet restlessly like he was prone to do during long waits. The Hat was still.

A good portion of the morning passed before it felt like they ought to get up and eat something, and they had simply watched the clouds and birds, listened to the noises coming from the trees and other foliage. But then he shuffled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow. “Thank you for sharing your time with me,” he said with a smile. “That’s one of the greatest gifts anyone could give.”

“...Thank you for doing the same,” she replied. “I’m glad It’s Today.”

“Me, too. We can shoot for some physical gifts next year. Maybe we’ll even have more friends around by then to share in the fun.” He sighed contentedly.


End file.
